


Anime Biggest Mistake There Is

by ThreeHats



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk is looking for a way to relieve some tension in the form of punching in a teenager's face.</p><p>All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anime Biggest Mistake There Is

**Characters:** Naruto, Hulk  
 **Location:** Endor Moon  
 **Scenario:** Receiving Therapy

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 

The Ewoks were crafting new bows and arrows out of rocks and sticks as they began to feel a rumbling under their feet. Some birds far off in the distance took flight, and made sounds of distress to let them know that something was coming. While they gathered what they could and started to disperse, a flash of orange hopping from limb to limb passed by and the feint sounds of “Believe it” could be heard in doppler effect as it passed. While standing there stunned as such speeds have not been seen since the time of their great golden king, a more terrifying figure came blasting towards them. Trees were splitting into twigs as a massive green figure tore through them without doing more than running as his sheer speed and size made them break into a thousand pieces. It was clearly in pursuit of the orange figure, and there would be no way to stop it. As he rushed by the small group of Ewoks the great green hulking figure slapped one of the Ewoks so hard that he died instantly against a tree far off in the distance. 

The group of Ewoks were understandably concerned about these creatures zipping through their homes. Their families were at risk, so they set about laying traps that were of crude make. They fanned out to try and cover as much ground as possible to somehow ensnare these terrible beasts and hopefully take them down before they caused anymore loss to their tribe. The great horn was sounded, to let neighboring tribes know that the threat was imminent, and distant horns were heard in response. 

The orange flash was Naruto, a proud, young, and stupid ninja who was trying some forbidden jutsu and ended up on a planet that was completely unknown to him. Once he teleported there, the Hulk was tossed there from an ongoing battle in the stars just outside of orbit. Upon seeing the orange-jumpsuit clad boy who seemed only to be capable of saying “believe it”, Hulk became bent on destroying it at all costs. Naruto kept his obnoxious optimism the entirety of their chase, and after he ended up cornered in an area so densely packed with trees, the fight began. 

Naruto started to replicate himself before being instantly smacked to the ground with more force than any opponent he had faced before. The clones disappeared as soon as he was struck, and just as he began to try another jutsu, a great green hand smashed him like a bug into the dirt. Thankfully the ground was soft enough for him to survive, but he was certain some bones were fractured or completely broken. He stared up at the giant green face staring at him with cold eyes filled with hate, and declared, “I don’t know what you are, or how you got here, but I know that I was sent here for a reason. I’ve faced worse than you and I’ll face worse yet. A day doesn’t go by that I’m not laughed at or bullied and I’m going to keep training and keep fighting until I’m strong enough to show the world what I’m made of. I’m going to show my whole village what I’m made of. I may not be the fastest or the strongest yet, but I will be, and nothing can stop that. You hear me you big angry green guy? I’m going to train and work hard until I’m the best there is, and there’s nothing you or anyone else is going to do to stop me, because I’m Naruto, and I’m going to be-” he was stopped as the Hulk brought both hands interlaced down on the small figure, smashing him almost flat against the ground. “Nothing.” the Hulk huffed. 

As the hulk turned to walk away, he began to shrink in size. After he had returned to the size of a normal human, Bruce Banner looked up to see a familiar ship coming out of the clouds, likely looking for him. He found a clearing, walked to the center and sat down, as he was sure they would locate him in due time. “I always hated that show.” Banner said as he peeled apart blades of grass waiting for a ship to pick him up. 

From that day onward, the Ewoks learned that there were many more creatures than they had supposed after finding the remains of a body in an orange jumpsuit. Creatures stronger than them and far more powerful in one body were likely in abundance. They set about taking apart the old shield generator that had been untouched for many years. Thus began an age of technology for the Ewoks, and they were bent on figuring out how to make weapons to better prepare themselves so that there wouldn’t be a next time.


End file.
